Mi pequeña pervertida
by Vivio Takamachi Harlaown
Summary: La quedó mirando fíjamente, ella se sintió expuesta, solo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y la mas baja la miraba de una forma lasciva -q-que h-hace a-aquí s-señorita T-Takamashi- tartamudeo pensando que si hubiera entrado unos segundos antes la hubiera encontrado como dios la trajo al mundo, ella sonrió mientras se desanudaba la corbata y avanzaba hacia la rubia
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, aquí con una nueva historia y sé que me desaparecí mucho tiempo y tengo historias pendientes pero las estoy editando, el bloqueo de escritor es terrible asi que mientras tanto empezare esta, va saliendo de mi cabeza pero al menos ya tengo un poco creado solo espero no bloquearme con esta, sin mas no los aburro y a lo que nos truje chenca, lean…._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes que usare a continuación son de sus respectivos autores, esto es sin fines de lucro y con ánimo de entretener._

.

.

.

.

Era una mañana soleada, todo estaba en calma, hasta que un portazo rompió el silencio que había en la habitación-Onee-chan~-una voz dulce y amable dijo pero drásticamente cambio a una de molestia y enojo-Levántate huevona (floja)-mientras un vaso de agua fría era tirado a la persona que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente.

Una joven rubia de ojos escarlata se levantó inmediatamente-que demonios, si es domingo-dijo molesta

-ya es tarde, Onee-chan-dijo con la misma voz azucarada la pequeña con una tierna carita de ángel-además prometiste llevarme al parque de diversiones-

-a mí no me engañas enana, lo dulce no va contigo, pequeña demonio-dijo tirando sobre la cama y haciéndole cosquillas

\- Onee-chan para, para –decía entre risas la niña

-Alicia, Fate el desayuno está listo-dijo una voz grave desde la puerta de la habitación

-oh, Chrono, Fate me esta molestando-dijo Alicia con los cachetes inflados y sonrojados sentada en la cama

-Fate deja de molestar a tu hermana, y bajen a desayunar-dijo un hombre de oscuro cabello y ojos oscuros con una sonrisa feliz al ver a sus Hermanas

Fate se encontraba lavando los trastos después de un rico desayuno, cuando de repente el teléfono sonó, inmediatamente Alicia corrió a contestar

-bueno, quien habla-

- _soy Signum, Alicia me puedes pasar a Fate-_

-claro Signum-san- de repente una sonrisa diabólica asomo a los labios de la pequeña

-Onee-chan te busca una chica al teléfono- dijo con una risita

-oh, dame eso-dijo Fate arrebatándole inmediatamente el teléfono de la mano

-hola nena, sabia que me llamarías después de lo de anoche-dijo con una voz ronca y sensual

- _Fate no te hable para saber lo que hiciste anoche- la voz en la otra línea contesto_

-oh Oba-san, que paso – Fate fulmino a alicia con la mirada

- _¡No me digas Oba-san! Todavía soy muy joven-_

-si claro y yo no he nacido- respondió con voz burlona

 _-como sea Fate te hable para preguntarte si todavía buscas empleo-_

-claro que sí, las plazas para profesor están muy solicitadas y la mayoría te pide experiencia-

 _-Fate yo tengo una plaza pero como profesor interino no sé si te interese-_

-por supuesto que me interesa -

 _-está bien Fate, te espero mañana a primera hora en la escuela-_

Fate colgó el teléfono, sonrió y grito-ya tengo empleo-mientras Chrono sonreía-ya era hora de que ayudaras con los gastos- y Alicia sonrió-me alegro por ti Onee-chan pero llévame al parque de diversiones-

…

Al día siguiente Fate se levantó temprano cosa que sorprendió a Alicia y Chrono-qué bueno que te levantaste Onee-chan así no llegare tarde a la escuela-Alicia dijo vestida con su uniforme y tomando el desayuno

-cállate mocosa-dijo Fate revolviéndole el cabello

-oh, Onee-chan te ves muy bien – dijo Alicia observándolo de pies a cabeza a Fate que vestía un traje con la corbata mal anudada

-ven aquí Fate, te voy a arreglar esa corbata-le dijo Chrono a lo que se acercó Fate.

Fate termino su desayuno y llevo a Alicia a la escuela en uno de los dos autos de Chrono y luego se dirigió a su nuevo trabajo

Se bajó del auto y se dirigió a la oficina de la directora

-hola Shamal, está la vieja-le dijo Alicia a la secretaria

-ah, hola Fate, tenía tiempo de no verte - la chica dijo con una sonrisa-Signum-san te espera adentro-

-gracias Shamal y que gusto volver a verte- Fate le dijo antes de dirigirse a la oficina

-Ei abuela-saludo Fate a la mujer Pelirosa de ojos azules que estaba sentada cómodamente en la silla de su escritorio

-qué bueno que viniste temprano Fate y ya te dije que no me digas abuela-Signum la fulmino con la mirada- bueno aquí está tu reglamento –le extendió una hoja de papel-y tengo que decir las 3 reglas más importantes de este institución-la miro fijamente mientras levantaba el dedo índice- 1.- tienes que venir temprano –levanto el dedo medio-2.- ¡deja de llamarme abuela! Esa no está en el reglamento pero yo soy la directora así que no me digas abuela, vieja o cualquier cosa parecida-

-Este bien Signum ya lo entendí y cuál es la tercera

Levanto el dedo anular- 3.- Y la más importante, no te debes relacionar amorosamente con tus alumnas-

-eso ya lo sé vieja, además no me interesan las niñas, no soy pedófila- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-espero que sea cierto Fate y ya deja de ¡decirme vieja! Además te toca el primer salón de segundo e impartes la materia de anatomía-

-si eso es todo, ya me voy abuela- Fate dijo antes de salir por la puerta no sin antes escuchar a Signum repelar por decirle abuela.

Fate llego a la puerta de su salón en el que se podía escuchar el grito de un estudiante-hora libre- y otros que gritaban-no puede ser mejor, salgamos de acá- Fate sonrió, abrió la puerta y entro

-buenos días alumnos, soy T. Harlaown Fate la nueva maestra de anatomía- termino con una sonrisa

Fate se cruzó de brazos y escucho "que joven es" "que guapa esta" "hasta que hay algo bueno" (quien será) "por ti me vuelvo lesbiana "y con eso descubrió a la chistosita

-muy bien eso es suficiente, las reglas son: lleguen temprano y tienen 5 minutos de tolerancia, cumplan con sus tareas si no lo hacen no tienen derecho a examen, y sobre todo no falten ya que cada clase tiene continuidad y la última y más importante es aprobar los exámenes. Con eso ya pasaron la asignatura, ¿alguna pregunta, duda o sugerencia?

-no, pues así está bien fácil-hablo un chico castaño ojos grises con claro sarcasmo en su voz

Una chica castaña levanto la mano –si señorita- la chica mostro una gran sonrisa y le pregunto – ¿Harlaown-sensei tiene novia?-, Fate sonrió y le respondió –las preguntas eran sobre la clase, no sobre mí- la chica no hizo mas que parpadear juguetonamente-pero te la contestare, la verdad no tengo novia-

-que interesante-dijo una chica de cabello cobrizo que recargaba sobre su palma izquierda su mejilla, Fate al escucharlo dirigió su mirada a la chica que había hablado-¿Qué le parece tan interesante señorita?-hizo un ademan par que le digiera su nombre

Takamachi Nanoha, pero para usted Nanoha y lo que me parece interesante es usted- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y guiñándole el ojo, Fate pensó en ese momento que en sus 25 años no había recibido coqueteos tan directos y mucho menos lo esperaba viniendo de una niña

-si tan interesante soy para usted, mi clase lo será más, no lo cree señorita Takamachi-dijo Fate con seriedad -bueno chicos continuemos con la clase-se dio la vuelta para escribir algo en el pizarrón

-valla que está bien equipada, sensei-dijo Nanoha observándola con ningún disimulo mientras dos rubias, una pelimorada y una castaña se rompían a reír a carcajadas seguidas de todo el grupo

-me alegra que tengan buen sentido del humor, señorita Takamachi, espero que así de buena sea en sus materias- dijo volteándose y mirándola con una ceja alzada

-la verdad me dicen que se me da muy mal los chistes, así que no lo prometo nada en las materias-dijo restándole importancia a lo que había dicho antes

Fate después de eso no dijo nada, explico un poco de su clase luego dejo una tarea y dejo salir a sus alumnos, Nanoha fue la última en salir, se acercó lo suficiente a Fate y le dijo…

Continuara…

 _Oh, que les pareció, dejen su comentario para ver si vale la pena continuar y si, sé que es muy cortó pero esto es solo como una prueba tipo las que dan el en super para animarte a comprar el producto si les gusto ya saben dejen un review y si no Tambien_

 _Sayonara!_


	2. Chapter 2

MI PEQUEÑA PERVERTIDA

CAPITULO 2

.

.

-mm enkjckejklljriso fjuke lkjka priknkmelkjra vjkekjs qujier…

-Fate por favor traga lo que tienes en la boca y después hablas-dijo Chrono viendo a su amigo con asco ya que cada vez que intentaba decir algo se le salía uno que otro trozo de comida

\- bueno como te decía, no me lo puedo creer como están de precoces la juventud de ahora-dijo Fate ya habiendo tragado su comida

\- Fate que te quejas, tú eras así hace un par de años- Chrono rodo los ojos

-si pero yo no coqueteaba con mis maestros- levanto las manos haciendo énfasis en lo que dijo

\- bueno eso es porque eran unos fósiles andantes y a ti no te van los dinosaurios-y una sonrisa apareció en los labios del peliazul

-diablos Chrono te hablo enserio –dijo Fate exasperada

-si, yo también lo hago, y bueno ¿qué piensas hacer con la chiquilla esa Tamishi?-pregunto Chrono ya enserio

-es Takamachi, y pues no se-dijo pasándose la mano por el rubio cabello

-bueno al menos dime, ella es ¡sexi!, porque si lo es yo no me resistiría-hablo Chrono con una cara de pervertido

-es que no importa si es ¡sexi! o no, es mi alumna y no puedo hacer nada, es contra las reglas-dijo la rubia empezando a exasperarse de nuevo

-si pero el reglamento también prohíbe que ella te acose ¿no?-dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa ladina

-si pero al parecer no se lo toma enserio, es más creo que ni lo ha leído, mira nada más lo que me hizo hoy al salir de clases- dijo la de ojos escarlata

Flashback

-me alegra que tengan buen sentido del humor, señorita Takamachi, espero que así de buena sea en sus materias- dijo volteándose y mirándola con una ceja alzada

-la verdad me dicen que se me da muy mal los chistes, así que no lo prometo nada en las materias-dijo restándole importancia a lo que había dicho antes

Fate después de eso no dijo nada, explico un poco de su clase luego dejo una tarea y dejo salir a sus alumnos, Nanoha fue la última en salir, se acercó lo suficiente a Fate y le dijo…

-que buena estuvo la clase sensei, pero creo que le falto enseñar un poco más- dijo y le guiño un ojo antes de caminar a la salida

Fate la vio caminar a la salida del salón contoneando las caderas.

Fin flashback

\- Fate deberías sentirte halagada, ni cuando íbamos en la prepa te coqueteaban, es más creo que las chicas huían de ti- dijo entre risas el peliazul

-Ei eso no es cierto solo que como estaba ahí "Chrono-kun"- dijo lo último imitando la voz de una de aquellas chicas- no veían nada más- término con molestia

-bueno yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan guapo y ¡sexi!- dijo el peliazul con aires de grandeza

-si claro, lo que pasa es que las chicas de nuestra generación eran ciegas-y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios

-sí, lo que tú digas Fate-dijo dándole el avionazo

-como sea no me cambies el tema, dime que puedo hacer-dijo con una cara de desesperación

-ve sácala de la escuela, dale lo que quiere y te dejara en paz-aconsejo sabiamente Chrono

-sí y después me corren y me quedo sin trabajo-dijo con sarcasmo

-pues le dices a la directora que ella te provoco- contesto como si fuera lo más obvio

-si como si la abuela me fuera a dar la razón a mí- contesto agobiado

-porque no, si tú tienes razón- Chrono alzo la ceja

-sí pero le creerán más a una niña que a una adulta como yo-contesto

-¡tu! adulta pff si claro-se burlo Chrono- además si no te gustan mis consejos no me los pidas -dijo indignado

-Chrono por favor toma enserio esta conversación y…- una melodía los interrumpió- oh rayos me olvide por completo de Alicia-se levantó del asiento

-eres una idiota, vamos te acompaño-dijo ya camino a la salida

::::::::::::::

-enserio si hubieran visto su cara cuando le dije todo eso… fue tan gracioso - dijo Nanoha haciendo caras raras

-esto es raro Nanoha, tú nunca has sido así- Arisa dijo mirándola sorprendida

-siempre hay una primera vez, además no está nada mal- Nanoha se mordió el labio

-si Nano tiene razón, vieron esas nalgas- Hayate hizo como si apretara algo en sus manos haciendo reír a todas

-Hayate tú tienes novia, no deberías decir esas cosas- Teana la miro desaprobatoriamente

-tengo novia, no soy ciega, ni manca-sonrió con picardía -aunque Carim tiene lo suyo-termino orgullosa de su novia

-pero enserio Nanoha no deberías jugar con fuego o te quemaras- dijo Amy riendo

-ahí, si nuestra profesora fuera el famoso modelo Chrono Harlaown estarías igual, así que no hables-dijo Arisa mirándola con burla

-e-eso –e-es d-difere-rente- dijo Amy tartamudeando

-es lo mismo, así que ya no digas mas-termino Nanoha

-oye Nano que vas a hacer si el profesor, te da tu estate quieto-pregunto Arisa mirando a Nanoha

-dudo que eso ocurra, pero si sucede no estaría mal probar –contesto Nanoha pícaramente y todas se carcajearon

-oigan chicas, me tengo que ir se me hace tarde, saldré con Carim- dijo Hayate levantándose de la cama de la pelirroja

-te acompaño… pero no a ver a Carim –Arisa dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de la alfombra provocando otras risas

-más te vale, porque es solo mía- Hayate dijo en forma juguetona

-como sea ya es tarde, y la "profesorcita" se pasó con la tarea, así que la iré a hacer- hablo esta vez Teana levantándose del sillón puff rosado con puntos blancos

-Vamos te acompaño –dijo la peliazul que se había mantenido en silencio, levantándose con pereza de la cama

-Subaru lo que tú quieres es la copia- Teana le dijo acusadoramente

-Ei yo no iré por la copia… solo a comparar nuestros trabajos-contesto la aludida y todas se carcajearon

-nos vemos, mañana Nanoha-chan-dijeron todas al salir por la puerta

-adiós chicas, nos vemos mañana-dijo dándoles una sonrisa

A los pocos minutos Nanoha estaba sola en su habitación, ningún grito escandaloso era escuchado.

-Onee-chan me ayudas con mi tarea-dijo una pequeña con ojos verdes y cabello castaño acercándose a la cama de Nanoha

-claro Miyuki-chan- dijo mientras una sonrisa amable surcaba sus labios

:::::::::::::::

-¡FATE ERES UNA TORPE!-gritaba furiosa Alicia

-¡ya te he dicho que lo sentía!-dijo por quinta vez Fate

-pero si soy tu hermanita, como te pudiste olvidar de mi-reclamo haciendo pucheros

-es que otra chica ocupa sus pensamientos ahora y nmhknmkhnm- Fate se apresuró a taparle la boca a Chrono antes de que dijera algo comprometedor

-Onee-chan al fin tienes novia-dijo Alicia con aire de emoción que rápidamente cambio a un aura tenebrosa- no puedo creer que me dejes por una chica, yo he estado más tiempo contigo que esa tipa y…y…- ella rompió a llorar

-vez lo que causas, Alicia no le creas a este, este,… Alicia deja de llorar por favor y te llevare al parque de diversiones el fin de semana-soltó rápidamente ya que no le gustaba ver llorara a Alicia

-de veras y me dejaras subir a todos los juegos que quiera- drásticamente Alicia cambio de un fuerte llanto a una sonrisa esplendida

-claro que si Alicia- y a Fate no le quedaba duda su hermanita era bipolar

Chrono observaba la escena y una gotita le corrió por la sien mientras murmuraba -hermanas tenían que ser-.

Al día siguiente.

Buenos días jóvenes espero que todos se encuentren presente, voy a pasar asistencia y después me entregaran sus tareas.

Una vez que Fate paso lista, todos los chicos se levantaron de su asiento para dejar su cuaderno sobre el escritorio, excepto Nanoha Takamachi

-¿señorita Takamachi, su tarea?-pregunto Fate cruzado de brazos a un lado de su escritorio

-Para ser sincera no lo hice sensei- contesto Nanoha dándole un tono sensual a lo ultimo

-Señorita Takamachi creo que no puso atención en la clase de ayer, si no entrega tarea no tendrá derecho a examen, y por consiguiente tendrá una mala nota-dijo como advertencia

\- ¿eso me lo estará repitiendo en cada clase?- pregunto Nanoha restándole importancia

-continuemos con la clase-la vio con el ceño fruncido antes de darse la vuelta para escribir algo en el pizarrón

Una vez que termino su hora, Fate se sintió inquieta ya que en toda la clase sintió la mirada de su alumna sobre ella, pero no era una mirada común como la de las demás chicas, era intensa y la hacía sentir nerviosa, al final de la clase dejo una tarea y los dejo salir, por segunda vez fue la última en salir, pero esta vez no le dijo nada, simplemente paso lentamente a lado de Fate mordiéndose el labio inferior, haciendo que esta se estremeciera.

En la cafetería se encontraban Amy, Teana, Arisa, Hayate y Nanoha comiendo

-Ei Nanoha porque no entregaste tu tarea, si me pasaste lo último que me faltaba-dijo Hayate metiéndose una fresa a la boca

-no sé, solo no quise-dijo robando una fresa del plato de Hayate y luego meterla a su boca- mejor hablemos de ti, como te fue ayer con Carim- cambiando el tema de conversación

-ayer ¡lo hicimos!-dijo Hayate con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

-enserio-dijeron las otras cuatro al unísono con los ojos brillante

-cuéntanos todo ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Te gusto? ¿Fue linda contigo? ¿fuiste linda con ella?-preguntando la de pelo corto emocionada

-no me gusto, me encanto además de que fue demasiado intenso, fue muy comprensiva y linda, al principio no quería ya que me daba un poco de miedo, pero ella tomo mi mano y me dijo que confiara en ella, que nada malo me iba a pasar- Hayate observaba a sus amigas que le prestaba su atención total- así que decidida lo hice, al principio me temblaba las piernas pero poco a poco me fui soltando-en ese momento vio la curiosidad en los ojos de cada una de ellas- fue lenta la subida pero ya la bajada fue intensa, sentía un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba gritar- vio como apretaban fuertemente los puños- ella me susurro lentamente en el oído, ¡hazlo! sé que llevas tiempo aguantándolo- en ese momento ya quería matarse de la risa, pero se resistió- así que lo hice, grite con todas mis fuerzas-solo faltaba poco, tenía que lograrlo- cuando terminamos y salimos de ahí ella me dijo "lo hiciste muy bien Hayate, lograste subirte a la montaña rusa"-dijo soltando la carcajada que ya tenía segundo de estar aguantando

-¿QUE?, todo el tiempo estuviste hablando de subirte a la montaña rusa-dijo Arisa golpeando las manos sobre la mesa

\- ¿de qué pensaban que estaba hablando?-pregunto mirándolas como si no supiera-oh, no lo puedo creer son unas per-ver-ti-das- deletreo lo ultimo

-no es eso, tu nos hiciste pensar mal, aquí solo somos niñas castas y puras sin ninguna perversión-dijo Teana matándose de la risa por lo que acababa de decir al igual que las demás

-ya saben amigas, que en mi familia son muy tradicionales-comento mordazmente

-sí, me imagino a Carim diciendo "Dios nos está mirando"-Nanoha lo imito con las manos frente a ella y Mirando al cielo haciendo que las chicas se carcajearan

-te pasas Nano-dijo Hayate dando una nalgada a Nanoha

-Ei si no compras, no mallugues-Nanoha se sobo la parte afectada y una vez más se mataron de risa las chicas

-vámonos que ya va a tocar la campana-Amy se levantó de la mesa siendo seguida por las demás

Nanoha se encontraba camino a la sala de profesores, ya que Zafira-sensei le había pedido de favor que llevara algunos papeles, al llegar a la puerta toco suavemente hasta que escucho que le decían pase, cuando entro y se dio cuenta de que quien se encontraba ahí no era ni más ni menos que Harlaown-sensei no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios -sensei, aquí les traigo unos papeles-decía al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente a la mesa donde ella estaba sentada, Fate que estaba revisando unos documentos se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz sensual, lentamente levanto el rostro para encontrar la cara de su alumna a escasos centímetros de su cara, lo único que le paso por la mente fue….

Continuara….

Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, los que la pusieron en favoritos y a los que dejaron reviews como Rp v, fer, Eli. V, tokha chan, Imatgom, Chat'de'Lune, ozbessariuz, marfry y Guest

Nos leemos en la próxima :3


	3. Chapter 3

MI PEQUEÑA PERVERTIDA

.

.

CAPITULO 3

.

.

 _Anteriormente en mi pequeña pervertida_

 _Nanoha se encontraba camino a la sala de profesores, ya que Zafira-sensei le había pedido de favor que llevara algunos papeles, al llegar a la puerta toco suavemente hasta que escucho que le decían pase, cuando entro y se dio cuenta de que quien se encontraba ahí no era ni más ni menos que Harlaown-sensei no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios -sensei, aquí les traigo unos papeles-decía al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente a la mesa donde ella estaba sentada._

 _Fate que estaba revisando unos documentos se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz sensual, lentamente levanto el rostro para encontrar la cara de su alumna a escasos centímetros de su cara, lo único que le paso por la mente fue…,_ ponerla boca bajo sobre sus piernas y darles unas nalgadas por insolente.

Pero prefirió tomarle de los hombros y hacerla a un lado y levantarse de su asiento, - señorita Takamachi ¿que pretende?- pregunto Fate al tiempo que fruncía el ceño, estaba atónita, no esperaba estar tan cerca de su alumna, no es que no le gustaran las mujeres, pero para ella simplemente era una niña, bueno, una niña muy bien proporcionada y atractiva.

-¡yo!- con una sonrisa discreta- nada simplemente quería ver sus ojos de cerca, realmente son lindos.

\- gracias por el cumplido y por los papeles señorita Takamachi, ¿pero no se supone que aún tiene clases?- atajo Fate cruzándose de brazos

-¡sí!, pero aquí entre nos, las clases de Zafira-sensei son un poco aburridas- Nanoha le contesto mirándolo fíjame a los ojos

-mm, lo entiendo pero no es bueno que falte a su clase-reprendió Fate

-está bien, nos vemos después- sonrió pícaramente y agito su mano en señal de despedida

Cuando Nanoha ya había salido de la sala, Fate se pasó la mano por la cara y suspiro profundamente, se dejó caer en la silla y murmuro-por cuanto más soportare esto- y continúo con su trabajo

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nanoha entro a su clase con una sonrisa discreta que no pasó desapercibida por Hayate, esa sonrisa significaba algo y ella le haría hablar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la sala de maestros

-Zafira ¿quiero preguntarte algo?-

-si Fate, dime- Zafira dejo los papeles que estaba revisando y le puso atención a su ex alumna

-ya sabes que es mi segundo día de trabajo y tú también impartes clases a los alumnos de segundo ¿me puedes decir de quien cuidarme?-pregunto

-veamos-se rasco el mentón-mm esta este chico Griffith, es muy revoltoso, y siempre se la pasa hablando en clases, no entrega tareas pero al fin de cuentas es un buen chico, también esta esté Yuuno que es un payaso y junto con Griffith, para que te digo, de las chicas están Teana que es un poco temperamental y se la pasa peleando con Yunno y esta chica Arisa que es un poco peleonera pero todos son excelentes alumnos

-gracias Zafira -agradeció un poco extrañada ya que por un instante esperaba escuchar alguna queja de Takamachi

-de nada Fate-contesto tras regresar su atención a los papeles

-y que tal te va con Arf-dijo cambiando de tema

-¿Q-qué? Mejor ponte a trabajar- lo dijo con un rubor en las mejillas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la salida

-Hey Nanoha-chan nos vas a decir el porqué de esa sonrisa al entrar a la clase de Zafira-sensei- Hayate pregunto deteniéndose y poniéndose frente a frente con Nanoha

-por nada en especial-dijo pasando al lado de Hayate

-no te hagas, te conozco muy bien, y sé que esa sonrisa significa algo-

-qué tal si vamos por …-

-vale, vale, ya entendí-la corto Hayate

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al otro día

Fate saco un cono de huevo y lo puso sobre su escritorio, sus alumnos lo mirando con una incógnita en la cabeza

-por sus caras noto que no saben lo que vamos a hacer-apunto lo obvio

-no se supone que es clase de anatomía- Griffith hablo-que nos piensa enseñar a cocinar -

-Ei Teana te van a enseñar a cocinar-grito en son de burla Yuuno

-cállate Cara de Huron, que cocino mejor que tu madre-contrarresto Teana

-oye no insultes a tu sueg.., mi mama-grito Yuuno ofendido

Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos en la clase "lo sabía, los dos son el uno para el otro" "no manches, si son novios" "ya sabía que esas miradas significaban algo"

-que bien guardadito te lo tenías Teana-comento Hayate

-ya quisiera ese Huron sarnoso-respondió Teana mirando mal a Yuuno

-silencio clase-les llamo la atención Fate–Scrya y Lanster arreglen sus problemas amoroso en otro momento- lo miro a los dos antes de continuar

-lo que van a hacer es cuidar de estos huevos-tomo un huevo en su mano- como si fueran sus propios hijos, además vale la mitad de su calificación- advirtió- para que no se pasen de listos, estos huevos tienen una seña particular que les he puesto, así que me daré cuenta inmediatamente si rompieron su huevo y trataron de reemplazarlo-

-Sensei-levanto la mano Amy

-sí, señorita Limietta -Fate le dio la palabra

-podremos ponerle caritas y ropita a nuestros huevos-pregunto con estrellas en los ojos

-claro que sí, eso dependerá del ingenio de cada uno de ustedes-respondió Fate

-y podemos ponerle nombre-pregunto un emocionado Yuuno

-claro que sí- dijo mirando al grupo- estarán formados en parejas, que serán al azar, serán una chica con un chico, aquí en mi mano tengo los nombres de cada uno de los chicos, así que las chicas harán una fila y una por una tomara un papelito e inmediatamente se irán con el chico que les haya tocado-

Las chicas se formaron y la primera fue Hayate, tomo su papelito y lo desenrollo lentamente

Las demás chicas esperaban ansiosas por saber quién era el padre

Hayate cuando por fin desenrollo el papelito completamente y leyó el nombre, lo único que pudo hacer es poner una cara de espanto, luego arrugo el papelito en sus manos-muy bien-y se dirigió a su pareja

Griffith al ver que Hayate se dirigió hacia el –yes-grito mientras flexionaba sus manos a cada lado de su cintura hacia atrás.

-idiota-murmuro Hayate ya a lado de Griffith

La siguiente fue Shari que desenrollo con rapidez el papelito y sonrió al ver el nombre, inmediatamente corrió a Vice-vas a hacer padre- grito emocionada para después abrazarlo

-sí, soy tan feliz- Vice le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió felizmente

A Fate y sus alumnos les resbalo una gota por la sien

Arisa tomo un papelito, lo desenrollo y cuando leyó el nombre se dirigió a Zest

Zest solo asintió aprobatoriamente

Subaru tomo un papelito, lo desenrollo muy nerviosa y cuando lo leyó sonrió ya que le había tocado con Touma, se dirigió a Touma y este sonrió con una bolsa de patatas en sus manos

Teana tomo un papelito, lo desenrollo rápidamente y cuando vio el nombre-me toco con el Huron Sarnoso-decía al tiempo que se dirigía a Yuuno

-no te preocupes Teana, tendrás un lindo Huroncito callejero-sonrió animadamente Yuuno

Teana lo miro con el ceño fruncido y le pego en la cabeza.

Y siguieron pasaron las demás chicas hasta que le tocó el turno a Nanoha, que tomo el papelito y al desenrollarlo completamente se dio cuenta que estaba en blanco, lo miro extrañada –Harlaown-sensei ¿porque mi papelito esta en blanco?- pregunto

-ah sí, lo había olvidado, a las chicas que les toque un papelito en blanco serán madres solteras, ya que hay más mujeres que hombres en este grupo-explico Fate

La última fue Amy quien tomo el único papelito que quedaba, lo desenrollo para ver que era madre soltera

-maldito me abandono con un hijo y peor aún no sé quién es el padre-dramáticamente dijo Amy

Todos los del salón se mataron de risa

-bien ahora que todos saben quién es su pareja...

-que no entiende que soy madre soltera-reclamo Amy

-bien, también las solteras, tendrán que traer a su hijo todos los días, tengamos o no clases, cada vez que tengamos clases hare una revisión de cómo van sus huevos, y no olviden a sus hijos ya que si no lo traen tendrán inasistencia-

-¿alguna duda?-pregunto Fate a su clase -bueno pueden pasar a traer su huevo-

Después de eso Fate siguió con su clase

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Nanoha y sus amigas iban platicando del nombre que llevaría sus huevos

-Griffith ya decidió que se llamara Griffith jr- dijo Hayate rodando los ojos-se rompió la cabeza pensando-

-el mío se llamara Chrony será una hermosa niña- una emocionada Sakura

-mi hija se llamara Agito, Zest dejo que lo decidiera-dijo Arisa

-mi hija se llamara Vivio-dijo Nanoha mientras alzaba su brazo-¿y el tuyo como se llamara Subaru?-

-aún no sabemos, pero estoy segura que será un nombre lindo- dijo Subaru con mirada ensoñadora

-¿cómo se llamara tu hijo Teana?-pregunto Amy algo curiosa

-Tiida- contesto algo aburrida

Atrás de ella se escucha una voz escandalosa –ya se el nombre, será Yuana- dijo Yuuno eufórico

Y sus cinco amigas gritaron en coro -que lindo, te tomo en cuenta-

-Cállense Idiotas- dijo Teana molesta

Enfrente de Nanoha se paró un chico de cabello gris hasta los hombros y ojos chocolate

\- Nanoha-san, puedo hablar contigo a solas- decía el chico algo tímido

-Lo siento Sora, lo que me tengas que decir lo pueden escuchar ellas-contesto Nanoha

-te quiero invitar a tomar un café después de la escuela- dijo Sora algo nervioso

-perdona por lo que te voy a decir Sora, pero no me interesa salir contigo, con permiso-contesto Nanoha retomando su camino ya que ese chico desde que entro a primero no había día que no le preguntara lo mismo, recuerda que al principio fue amable diciéndole no, pero al parecer el chico no entendía ni con un rotundo ¡No!

\- hasta haya voló tu cabeza- dijo Amy para intentar aligerar el ambiente -espérenme chicas- gritaba Amy mientras corría por el pasillo para alcanzar a sus amigas que ya estaban muy lejos

\- te vas arrepentir- susurro con voz amenazadora Sora- tú serás la que me venga a rogar después- y después se rio maniáticamente

Los chicos alrededor solo les resbalo una gota por la sien

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fate se sorprendió ya que Nanoha no le hizo alguna insinuación o la miro fijamente como en las demás clases y muy en el fondo se sintió un poco aliviada.

Cuando salió del salón poco después de sus alumnos pudo notar que no muy lejos se encontraba Nanoha y sus amigas y enfrente de ella un chico que identifico como un alumno de su otra clase, los vio unos segundos parados y luego Nanoha paso por su lado, para luego ver a su alumno reírse como un maniaco.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la salida

-tú te llevas a Tiida-ordeno autoritariamente Teana

-ya te dije que es Yuana-reclamo Yuuno porque no le gustaba ese nombre, y también porque su hijo era niña no niño

-lo que sea, pero llévatelo- dijo Teana con una mano en la cintura y con la otra agitándola en el aire para decirle que se fuera

-pero hoy tengo entrenamiento de futbol-tratando recapacitar a Teana

-y que, yo tengo que salir con mis amigas, a parte yo lo tuve las demás clases-dijo al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos-además no te estoy preguntando si quieres, te lo estoy ordenando-y apunto con su dedo sobre el pecho de Yuuno.

-está bien, tu ganas. Pero mañana te lo llevas tu-se resignó Yuuno

\- lo pensare, hasta luego-dijo dándole la espalda a Yuuno para quedar frente a sus amigas

\- y que paso con el beso, ya parecen matrimonio feliz-Hayate dijo burlonamente cuando Yuuno ya se había ido

-aquí entre nos, sinceramente ¿te gusta Yuuno?-Nanoha pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa

-no sé de qué hablan –dijo Haciendo una mueca de asco

-no finjas, si bien que se nota que te gusta-le pico las costillas Shari

-mi relación con Yuuno es de Dueña a mascota-

-ósea que quieres ser la dueña de su corazoncito– dijo Hayate haciendo un corazón en el aire con sus dedos índices

-déjese de tonterias, a mí no me gusta ese idiota cara de Huron- Teana frunció el ceño

-bueno chicas Vice y yo nos vamos cuídense- dijo Shari alzando una mano en son de despido

-claro, pórtense bien, y si se portan mal usen condón- dijo Hayate con una sonrisa pervertida

-seguiré tu consejo- dijo Shari guiñándole el ojo y sacando la lengua para luego correr a la entrada donde estaba Vice esperándola

-yo también me voy tengo que cambiar a mi hijo- Amy dijo antes de caminar a la salida

De repente se escucha una voz chillona detrás de ellas

-mi amor, ya vine por Griffith Jr-dijo Griffith en un tono paternal

-a claro mi cielo- dijo en tono sarcástico dándole un golpe en la cabeza- aquí esta Griffith Jr, te lo encargo mucho-

-claro, claro-dijo agarrando con mucho cuidado el huevo

-cuidadito lo rompes porque te rompo los hue..-

-si ya entendí-la corto-por lo menos un besito de despedida-dijo levantado los labios pidiendo un besito

-toma esto- haciendo una seña algo obscena ..l.

-Oigan chicas no se les antoja un helado- Nanoha hablo cuando Griffith se fue

-por mí, no hay ningún inconveniente. ¿Y tú que dices Teana?- pregunto Hayate

-¿o le tienes que pedir permiso a Yuuno? – Arisa le pregunto burlonamente a Teana

\- oh, con una p… ma… que no me gusta ese hijo de su mama, y huérfano de padre, y porque le voy a pedir permiso, si ni a mi madre le pido que me mantiene,…-

-ya entendimos vamos por el helado-interrumpió Subaru

-si claro.-dijo Nanoha con una sonrisa y Teana un poco molesta porque no la dejaron terminar

Y así Nanoha, Hayate, Arisa y Teana empezaron a caminar a la salida del instituto cuando tres chicas con uniforme de otro instituto se pararon frente a ellas haciendo que pararan su caminar

-¿quién de ustedes es Nanoha?-pregunto una chica de cabello Rubio corto y ojos color miel que las veía con una mirada de muérete perra.

-¿y para que lo quieres saber?- pregunto Arisa cruzándose de brazos

\- quiero saber quién es la zorra que anda con mi novio-contesto mirando despectivamente a Arisa de pies a cabeza

¿Zorra?, já, no de vicio se había mantenido virgen hasta ahora, es más ni ha tenido su primer novio para que una tipa cualquiera le viniera a decir así sin habérselo ganado.

-mira "señorita", para empezar no sé quién es tu novio, en segunda cuando me has visto zorreando, yo que sepa ni me conocías y en tercero vete por donde viniste y déjanos de estar molestando- dijo un poco molesta Nanoha

-hay mamacita, por lo visto te vino el saco- se burló la desconocida

-pues por la pinta, te queda mejor a ti- Teana le dijo

-vamos chicas, no soy ninguna callejera para estar gritando como verdulera en la calle- y empezó caminar Nanoha

-¿Qué así lo vas a dejar?, si te está insultando-le reclamo Teana a Nanoha

Nanoha paso a lado de la chica, pero este acto fue como si le hubiesen pateado el trasero, la chica frunció el ceño y justo cuando Nanoha pasaba a su lado, la jalo del brazo bruscamente para mirarla de frente y soltarle una cachetada.

-A mí ninguna Idiota me ignora-la pelinegra dijo molesta

-"pero que hija de…"-Hayate que ya estaba por saltar sobre la chica grito

Nanoha se tocó la mejilla y cerró los ojos, la chica se burló frente a ella y muy cínicamente le pregunta- ¿te dolió?, o me vas a decir que ya vas a llorar bua bua- finalizando con una risa

-ja, firmaste tu sentencia- y con el puño cerrado le soltó un golpe directo a la nariz

Arisa, Hayate y Teana se quedaron perplejas, nunca pensaron que Nanoha respondería así

-No manches que buen chingadazo- agitando las manos decía Teana

-vamos Cypha, no te dejes- decía una chica de cabello azul animando a la pelinegra

La chica se levantó quedando en posición sentada y se pasó la mano por la nariz y al mirar su mano se dio cuenta que su nariz sangraba inmediatamente se paró y se lanzó encima de Nanoha agarrándola del cabello, ya que estaban en el suelo Cypha intentaba azotar la cabeza de Nanoha contra el suelo.

-Nanoha-grito preocupada Hayate

Nanoha con toda la fuerza que tenía, la volteo quedando ahora sobre ella

-no te preocupes Hayate, ya no soy la misma niñita chillona que conociste. Ahora me se defender-decía a la vez que la inmovilizaba y le dejaba caer golpe tras golpe

Cypha después de uno que otro golpe, la logro tirar y le soltó un golpe directo a la boca a su oponente.

\- así demuéstramelo – dijo Cypha poniendo más fuerza al siguiente golpe

Esta pelea se había vuelto todo un espectáculo, alumnos de todos los grupo formaban un circulo alrededor de ellas tomando video y fotografías de las chicas peleando que se jalaban del pelo, se mentían golpes con puño cerrado y que por el uniforme que llevaban dejaban ver su ropa interior a cualquier pervertido, mientras se escuchaba en coro "no te dejes Nanoha" de un lado, y por el otro "pártele la madre a Nanoha" y de parte de Tres chicas se escuchaba "no te dejes Cypha".

Mientras Tribeca del último año gritaba -hagan sus apuestas por Nanoha o Cypha-al tiempo que se escuchaba a varios alumno gritando-yo voy por Hinata-sama y yo por Cypha-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el estacionamiento de la escuela

Fate estaba abriendo la cajuela de su auto, cuando a su espalda escucho

-sensei, sensei, ayúdeme- con lágrimas en los ojos gritaba una asustada Subaru

-¿pero qué te pasa?- pregunto preocupado Fate agarrándola por los hombros

-es que…es que.. Nano- decía con la voz entrecortada por el llanto

\- no entiendo, dímelo más despacio-pacientemente la incito a decirle lo que le pasaba

-Nanoha-dijo por fin

-¿qué le paso a Nanoha?- pregunto preocupado

\- venga conmigo- jalándole del brazo Subaru empezó a correr en dirección a la pelea

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la pelea

-parece que Cypha necesita ayuda –Arnage se acercaba hacia donde estaba la pelea mientras se tronaba los dedos

-un momento, la pelea es uno a uno. Si quieres entrometerte primero tendrás que vencerme-Teana dijo tirando con brusquedad su mochila al suelo

\- tranquila Teana, déjame a mi esta p.t. barata- dijo Arisa despectiva quien estaba preparada desde un principio

-ja, te hare tragar tu palabras, sotaca- Arnage dijo dando especial énfasis a lo ultimo

-ya lo veremos, zorra-le dijo al tiempo que le daba el primer golpe

-entonces, la otra es mía- Teana se dirigió caminando hacía la peli azul mientras se arremangaba su suéter

-pues si quieres pelea, pelea tendrás perra- dijo la peli azul- soy Curren, la que te partirá la ca…- no termino de hablar pues un puño se impactó en su cara

\- mejor cierra la boca y comienza a pelear-sonriendo Teana siguió con lo suyo

-ja, es que es una… bocona… solo alardea… de lo que no… sabe hacer- decía Arisa entre golpe y golpe que le daba a la chica que se encontraba bajo ella con varios golpes a pesar de que la pelea acababa de comenzar

Isis volteo a mirar a Hayate- entonces quedamos tu y yo- y empezó a correr en su dirección antes de tropezar y caer al piso como saco de papas a los pies de Hayate-

-para eso me gustabas –dijo la castaña con una gota bajando por su cien

-amorcito pártele la madre – decía Yunno apoyando a Teana que de un momento a otro había llegado- tu hija y yo estamos orgullosos de ti- Teana lo volteo a ver un segundo y en esa pequeña distracción la peli azul aprovecho para darle un golpe directo a la cara.

-Griffith, tu vieja se está peleando- le grito Yunno mientras veía como Griffith se iba acercando poco a poco al tumulto de gente

-Hayate- grito Griffith preocupado

-¿qué es todo esto?- confusa Fate miraba a varios alumnos del instituto gritar formando un círculo, cuando salió de su estupor se acercó a la rueda y con voz firme dijo-apártense-los jóvenes al escucharlo pararon en seco y le abrieron el paso a su sensei, Fate al notar a Cuatro de sus alumnas solo frunció el ceño.

Nanoha estaba encima de Cypha a punto de darle el golpe final, cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su abdomen para alzarla con mucha facilidad

\- suéltame imbécil-decía Nanoha intentando zafarse de los brazos de quien sea que fuera, para seguir con lo había empezado esa tarada-que no ves que ya casi termino-

-más respeto señorita Takamachi- susurro en su oído Fate

Nanoha abrió los ojos como platos y lo unico que paso por su cabeza en ese momento fue…..

CONTINUARA…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
